She's Not So Bad
by FlowerPetal
Summary: After Martin gets to know Sandy, he realizes that maybe she's not as bad as he thought.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Martin Brewer's world had been turned upside down. Ever since he found out about Sandy, everything was different. People were treating him differently, and the only friend he had was Ruthie Camden.

No one knew what it felt like. He was going to be a father! And the mother was someone he completely hated.

His cell phone started ringing.

"Where are you?" Lucy Kinkirk asked.

"Where am I supposed to be?" Martin asked.

On the other end, Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Martin! It's Sandy's baby shower. You have to come!"

"Actually, no I don't," Martin said. Why should he have to go?

"Ugg!" Lucy groaned. "She's having YOUR baby! I think you should definitely be here!"

"I'm sorry, but I just don't want to come," Martin replied.

"Sandy wants you to be here," Lucy continued.

"Yet, another reason why I don't want to be there," Martin said again.

Lucy was getting frustrated. "That's it. I've had it. Kevin and I have tried to be nice to you. This is the last straw! I don't care if you like Sandy or not. You ARE coming, even if I have to send Kevin to bring you here. Sandy NEEDS you! You're being a real idiot. I'm not saying you have to marry her or anything! Just come. Even for a few minutes. You don't even have to talk to Sandy, but it would be nice!"

Martin was surprised that Lucy had yelled at him that hard.

"Fine," Martin sighed. "Where is it?"

"That's better!" Lucy said, obviously proud that she had gotten Martin to come. "It's at the church hall."

"I'll be there shortly," Martin said as he hung up. As much as he hated Sandy, he knew Lucy was right.

Martin picked up his phone again.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ruthie. It's Martin."

"Hi Martin. What's up?"

"Well, three things. A. Your sister is dragging me to Sandy's baby shower. B. I don't know what to wear, and C. I need you to go with me."

"I'll be right over," Ruthie promised.

Martin sighed. If he had to go, he might as well bring Ruthie. After all, she was his best, and only friend.

Please review! If I get 20 reviews, I'll continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Thanks for coming," Martin said sincerely to Ruthie.

"No problem," Ruthie smiled. "So, what were you planning on wearing?" she asked as he led her to his room.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on going. I have no clue what to wear!"

"I'll find something," Ruthie assured him. She started thumbing through Martin's closet.

"Here," she tossed him a pair of khakis. "Hmm..." Ruthie continued to finger through his wardrobe.

"Got it!" Ruthie threw a nice navy shirt at him. "That should be good."

"Thanks," Martin grinned. "Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you."

Ruthie beamed. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late!"

"Okay, just try to smile, and at least say hello to Sandy," Ruthie instructed Martin.

"I'm not promising anything," he grumbled.

They walked into the church hall together. It looked amazing. Lucy and her mom had truly outdone themselves.

Ruthie walked right towards Sandy. Honestly, those two got along. "Hi Sandy!" Ruthie gave her a hug.

"Hi Ruthie! I'm so glad you could come," Sandy smiled.

Ruthie tugged on Martin. "Say hello," she whispered.

"Hi," Martin said, not even glancing at Sandy.

Sandy looked dissapointed, sad even.

She tried to perk up. "Thanks for coming, Martin."

He turned to Ruthie, "I'm going to get something to drink, I'll be back."

Ruthie and Sandy started chatting.

"I'm so sorry about Martin's attitude. He's being a big jerk."

"It's okay," Sandy forced a smile. "I'm used to it."

Sandy was really showing. She was almost 8 months pregnant.

"Excuse me," Sandy walked to the big table set up in the front of the room.

"Ah hem." Everyone had stopped chattering, and had looked up at Sandy.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming," she started, looking directly at Martin. She went on. "I found out yesterday that I am having a baby girl!"

Everyone appalded. (spelling?)

Sandy still had more to say. "I would like to ask Lucy Kinkirk if she would like to be the baby's godmother."

Lucy was ecstatic. "I would LOVE to!"

Sandy was about to say something, but then she got light headed, and fainted.

"Get help!" Ruthie cried.

Martin ran over to Sandy.

"I think she may be going into labor!"


End file.
